


Branch dressing and Creek-a-boo

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Comfort, Creek is weaker than you know, Emotions, Friendship, Intimate friends, M/M, Over dramatic Guy Diamond, Surprised Poppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Creek and Branch were always rivals and fought endlessly to get on each other's bad side, or just to have the humble victory of winning; if you call that humble. After Poppy teaches them a lesson by tying their hair in a knot that is coated in hair spray and they work together to trick her into untying their hair, they realize that they don't have that many differences. When they come into terms with their personalities and emotions, they realize something has changed between them.Is it possible that they have become true best friends? And if so, will their friendship evolve into something more? Love?





	Branch dressing and Creek-a-boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquietwriter25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/gifts).



> Maybe this will be a romance. Who knows? For now though, they are learning to be friends. Also this is inspired by a new friend of mine, AQuietWriter25. Thanks friend! Enjoy my gift!

Creek laughs, softly to himself as he and Branch walk away. They had just about became hair cuffed forever as a joke to Poppy in order to teach her a lesson and he is a bit jittery from the experience. What if Poppy hadn’t stopped them? Would Branch and him actually be stuck together forever like…soulmates? Creek shakes his head, not daring to let his thoughts wander down that path. It sure seemed a doomed destiny so what’s the use thinking about it if they don’t have to tread it? 

He looks around the forest surrounding troll village and nudges Branch with his elbow. 

“What would you do if we accidentally became permanently hair cuffed?” he asks, momentarily interested. He and Branch had never gotten along, not even now as they walk away to get a victory treat, but he feels as if they are on the same page as equals. There’s no pride hierarchy anymore, at least that’s what it seems like. Otherwise they would most likely be arguing about who did the best acting. 

Branch's face grows distant and he shrugs after a while of thought. 

“Stuff cotton in my ears when we go to bed.” He says, sarcastically and Creek braces himself for a fight. Most of their fights always start with sarcasm or unfairness and he is used to the manner. He doesn't exactly enjoy it, but he doesn't mind it either. As long as he wins, it’s cool. 

He rarely does, but his ego says otherwise. 

When Branch doesn't continue his rant, Creek nudges him. 

“Why?” he probes. 

Branch chuckles and squares his shoulders, making him look stronger and bigger, before wrinkling his nose. 

“You snore louder than Sky Toronto can sing. And it's just as bad sounding too.”

Creek gasps and steps backwards, offended for a small amount of time until he sees the playful glint in his former “acting best friend” and he lets his stiff posture loosen a bit. 

“I can say the same, mate.” He says, twirling his hand in the air before pressing it against his other in a peaceful manner. “You heard how loud your belch was!” 

Branch holds his belly and giggles, then pulling his hand up for another high five. 

“Like yeah!” he says as their hands come into contact, one lavender, one aqua. “I hate yoga! But at least I didn’t have any tummy troubles after that.”

Creek scoffs at the words. 

“You seem to like meditation.” He suggests and Branch's eyes glitter with uncertainty. 

“Sorta.” He admits. “It’s quiet and I like quiet. Although I would rather do puzzles or work on something quietly than sit and do nothing but listen. My thoughts would wake up.”

Creek gets this statement a lot from his fellow yoga students and he tips his head to the side, thoughtfully. 

“So you don’t like sitting and doing nothing.” He murmurs, almost only to himself. He wonders if this has anything to do with the survivalists paranoia that he suffers from but he can’t be to sure. After all, he might know a little about auras and mantras to get the mind straight, but not really psychology. Spiritual stuff is more his style. 

Creek looks at the aqua troll in front of him, curiously? What is his thing?

Branch laughs again and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Everything trolly, I still can’t believe Poppy believed our acting!” he says, and Creek nods, his violet eyes stretching wide. 

“Right? Mother destiny really provided for us.” He practically purrs and Branch shrugs, fishing in his pocket for something. He looks uncomfortable as he brings the thing out and hands it over to Creek. 

Creek takes it, awkwardly. 

“Oh thanks.” He says, opening his fingers to look at the object Branch had pressed into his palm and he smiles to see the last piece of the puzzle that he hadn't burned up earlier. He glances at Branch to see him rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. 

“Creek,” he starts, glancing down. “I feel like I owe you an apology.” 

Creek nearly drops the puzzle piece with surprise but he manages to catch it and gives Branch an encouraging look to continue. Although he is urging him on, he is completely astonished. Branch of all trolls is apologizing to him? Shouldn’t he be the one apologizing? He did put Branch through a lot of uncomfortable times in the past, after all. 

Branch sighs.

“I didn’t believe that a troll could do something as rash as letting the bergens find us until it happened and I was naïve enough to believe that there was true evil in you. Over time, I could see that you were trying to earn your place back and covering up your fear with your spiritual stuff. Back before the bergens came, you didn’t dwell too much on it as you do now. Anyways, I decided that you were normal and I’m sure any troll would be dumb enough to make that mistake if they had to make a quick decision on the spot and were stuffed into the stuffy locket.” He says and he trails off, shrugging. “At least that’s what I assume of you. I’ve been reading.”

Creek runs his fingers along the red puzzle piece as Branch looks at him, his blue eyes seeming to search for something. Nervousness surrounds him and he feels himself heat up. Never before has he been put on the spotlight about his emotions and true agonies before and he feels like he wants to cry, laugh, and hug all at once. Tears burn his eyes and he looks away.  
“I’m sorry too, Branch. When you tricked me with the water, I grew afraid that you would find a way to kick me out of the village and I only knew one way to stop you. By making us both seem like the bad guys. Provoking you like that made you fight back and therefore leading to me being safe for a while. I can see now how that is hurtful as you’ve never really done anything to me.” He says. 

Branch looks shocked. 

“Wait you thought I would've kicked you out?” he asks, surprised. “And so you jerked me around because of it?”

Creek puts his hands together, still looking away. 

“It appears to be this way.” He murmurs. 

Branch is silent for some time before he startles Creek and wraps his arms around him, engulfing him with adrenaline but also a sense of security. Creek stiffens at first but then relaxes against the other.

“I’m truly sorry. I will try not to hurt you anymore and we will go on our separate ways for here on out.” He whispers into Branch's shoulder. Branch shifts until their faces are in front of each other and he winks. 

“Now we are even.” 

Creek isn’t sure he heard him right and he shakes his head, trying to listen harder. 

“What?” he asks, apologetically and Branch smiles. 

“We are even. We don’t have to fight for justice anymore.” He says as if it’s an answer to all the problems. Creek smiles too and pulls Branch in for a second hug. 

“Thank you.” He breathes, feeling relieved. No more hiding, no more hurting, only freedom. Branch was the only troll who posed as a threat in his life and he had been absolutely stricken terrified of the other as he went about his daily life, but now he doesn't have to worry a wrinkle and his mantra doesn’t have to be ‘I cannot fail'. Instead it will be ‘Redemption lives as long as I do’. Both thrive along the same lines but one is positive while the other is negative and Creek buries his nose into Branch's shoulders, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

He’s never felt this safe before and it’s like a huge weight has been lifted. Nothing makes him want to stop this moment. The moment of true apology…

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa----…” a voice cuts in, sounding completely horrified. 

Creek tears his lavender body away from Branch's and stares wide eyes at Guy Diamond who stands, his mouth open as he continues to gasp.

“----….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” 

Branch wrings his hands in his vest and Creek fingers the puzzle piece again before dipping his head to Guy Diamond, politely. 

“You walked in our amends in the making, mate.” He explains and the dramatic glitter troll eyes them both. 

“Hmmmm.” He says, rubbing his chin. He brightens. “So you weren’t tricking Poppy after all? You actually want to be together foreeeeeeeeeever?” 

Creek shakes his head right as Branch steps forward. 

“Guy please leave us alone.” He pleads, looking back at Creek with annoyance in his gaze. Creek shrugs and tucks the puzzle piece into his hair. 

“It’s fine. I should be going anyways.” He says, pressing his hands together. He gives Guy Diamond a stern look. 

“Don’t you dare make this more dramatic than this has to be.” He seethes and the silver troll jumps with surprise at the tone. 

“Okay, I wasn’t going to.” He protests, turquoise eyes stretching wide and Creek purses his lips before leading him away. 

“Sorry Branch. I’ll have to get you something in return for this puzzle piece and also can we meet up again for that victory treat?” he asks, looking over his shoulder hopefully. 

Branch smiles. 

“Why not? I’m open whenever so just stop by my bunker and we can head out.” He hesitates a moment before laughing. “Don’t knock too hard, I’ll think it is Poppy.”

Creek dips his head. 

“Already then. See you in a jiffy. C'mon Guy.”

The two then leave Branch to his life alone in the forest without Creek attached to his head of royal blue hair and head towards wherever. None of the trolls say anything and when it’s time for them to go separate ways, a simple wave from Guy Diamond and a bow from Creek is shared. They then go back to their own pods to settle down for the night. 

As Creek slips into bed, he smiles to himself. This night, he will sleep like a rock, made by mother nature herself and in the morning he will eat like he’s completely starved. From this moment and out, he will live life in it’s fullest, not in fear.


End file.
